By Your Side
by Savannah-Chan98
Summary: The Growlithe was alone. She had no one, until she met Alex. Alex is a pokemon trainer with a mission. Something is killing the pokemon of the Johto region, and no one knows what, and Ember and Alex are determined to find out what. But is the answer worth one of their lives? (Based on the game, not the show. Takes place in HeartGold.)
1. Prologue

_I felt my paws pound the ground, carrying me towards the scream. _

Stupid!_ I growled to myself. _Stupid! I shouldn't have left her; there were wild pokèmon out there! Why didn't I just stay with her like I was told?

_"Help!" She yelled again._

_I skidded into the clearing. The Houndoom stood over her, snarling in her face._

_"Grroff of her!" I yowled, fury etching my voice. A red glow emitted around me as I reared up on my hind paws and crashed down on the Houndoom._

_It's shout of pain was bound to scare away every wild pokèmon from here to New Bark. I picked it up and tossed it away from my trainer, hoping to keep her out of the fight._

_This was going to get messy._

_The Houndoom snarled. "How could you," he growled. "We're pokèmon, she's human. We could both be free of those Pokèballs that hold so many of our kind, yet you are fighting me?"_

_I snarled. "You have had no trainer, nor have you battled gym after gym, grew with your trainer, or felt her proud pat on your head as she praised you. You've always fought out of bloodlust, not for a reason, but I've had a reason to battle. I've met new trainers, met new pokèmon, and fallen in love with my trainer and what we do. _You_ are just wild. You wouldn't understand. But I tell you one thing, brother. I will destroy you for laying a paw on her." _

_I sprung onto his back, ripping at his flesh. He yowled, bucking, trying to shake me off, but we were equals. Being female, I was smaller than most Arcanines, but I was nearly the same size as the Houndoom, with just as much strength. He screamed as I tore him apart. In the last moments of our battle, I ripped his neck open, and he dropped to the ground, lifeless. I'd gone farther than most pokèmon dared go; killing another pokèmon. We'd hurt them, enough to make them faint, but they'd always revive. A pokèmon typically only died from old age, but not battle, unless two wild pokèmon came around each other._

_I had killed a pokèmon._

_That pokèmon attacked my trainer._

_My trainer!_

_I skidded over to her. She was in bad shape. Blood came from wounds all over her, caused by the Houndoom's slashing teeth. Her sweaty blonde hair was plastered to her face and neck. Her clothes were stained red. She needed help, and fast._

_What should I do now?_

_I couldn't leave her side, another pokèmon could come. I didn't know how to open a pokèball, so I couldn't get another one to watch her either. Someone would come along, right?_

_I curled up by her side, resting my giant head gently on her small belly. She groaned quietly and curled into my side._

_If she died, so would I. I wouldn't live without her. I whimpered slightly. _

_I closed my eyes and waited for the light._

* * *

**So how was that? That was a prologue, so ya know, it's nothing big yet. I'll post new chappies soon! You know what keeps me going, REVIEWS! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

***The Past***

The trainer was digging. Like, really digging. A deep hole.

I would never understand humans.

An Umbreon sat by her side. I knew it sensed me, because its ears kept twitching in my direction. Once in awhile, it'd turn and look, but I guess I wasn't very threatening to him, because he ignored me.

After a few more moments, the trainer threw her shovel down and wiped her forehead that was beaded with sweat. She stepped out of her hole and knelt next to a soft looking, shiny lump in the grass that I hadn't paid much attention to before.

She stroked the object, and scratched the Umbreon's ears.

"Another one, eh Shadester? At least this one was old, she had a good life. My dad gave her to me when she was just an egg. I was so excited when she hatched into a Vulpix. I'd needed a fire pokèmon. I'm glad I've got my handsome Shade now though."

Shade gave a growl that sounded between a fox and a cat noise. The trainer grinned.

"Yeah. I enjoy having all the Eevee evolutions. It took me forever to find you. It's really convenient to have almost all major types of pokèmon."

Shade made the noise again and nuzzled her hand. She smiled.

I didn't understand it. How was that pokèmon so close to something so different? I couldn't understand why he didn't run. Why did he look so happy in captivity?

"Well, time to put her in, yeah?" the trainer sighed and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. She reached down and lifted the lump from the grass.

It was a Ninetails. A fainted one; at least I think it was fainted. I couldn't detect the soft breathing of a fainted pokèmon. It couldn't be though….

The Ninetails was dead. That's why they were burying it.

I inched closer to attempt at getting a closer. The Umbreon flicked his ears warningly, but allowed me to inch a little closer. I watched as Shade helped the girl lower the Ninetails into the grave and bury it slowly.

After a long while, a lot of labor and sweat, the Ninetails was resting peacefully beneath the earth.

"Well, now that that's done," the trainer sighed.

I crawled a little closer. I wanted to see the dirt where the Ninetails had been buried.

Apparently I got a bit too close, because Shade whirled around and snarled, cornering me whilst protecting his trainer. I whimpered in fear as the pokèmon stalked closer, eyes narrowed.

"Chill, Shade," the trainer nudged him gently with her foot. "It's just a baby Growlithe! It's only interested."

Shade's ears lowered and he cocked his head at me.

"Don't you dare hurt her," he muttered.

"I won't," I whispered fearfully. "I promise."

"C'mere, pretty girl," the trainer knelt down, and Shade sat down by her side. "You are gorgeous."

I let out a soft sound of contentment. She knew what she was talking about.

I edged slightly closer to her. She seemed trustworthy. Shade watched as I walked up to her.

She reached out and tapped the top of my head gently when I was close enough. I cowered for a moment, then walked forward bravely. She ran her fingers through my thick fur.

"Man, I'd kill for a Growlithe like you. You look like a strong little girl." She reached into her pocket and pulled a few oran berries out. "You like these?"

"Oran berries!" I barked, even though she couldn't understand me. I gulped them down in moments. Shade's eyes glinted in amusement as the girl laughed.

"I guess you do like them, yeah?" she grinned and ruffled my ears

Suddenly, Shade's ears perked up. He growled urgently.

"Dang it," the trainer muttered. "Let's go." She stroked my head one more time. "Take care kid. Let's go, Shade." The pair ran off through the tall grass.

I was sad to see her go.


End file.
